


We're Going Home..

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Autistic Keith (Voltron), But only in a few chapters!, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith accidentally turns part galra sometimes, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, More characters may appear as it goes along, Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, SHUT THE FUCK UP, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE SHITSHOW THAT WAS S8 AIRED, They/Them, a bisexual disaster really, allura and coran are clueless, allura thinks human girls are super cute, and an arcade, and an ice rink, and everyone knows they have it bad for eachother, and fluffy, and have fun, and only one of them has a canon name, and to mcdonalds, basically they go everywhere, basically they're just having little earth adventures, but then again keith is a gay mess so, but they already act like a couple, but they still sit and listen to allura pining over cute girls, but yeah, established shatt, he also has way more brothers, it's super fluffy, its fun, keith doesnt, keith is super smol, klance, klance isnt established yet, lance fucking loves it, lance is 5'7 because i love lance being taller, lance is the oldest sibling, let's go, like he's 5'5'', like his skin goes patchy-purple and he gets galra ears and a tail, like they're all ACTUALLY ALIVE HMMMM, oh right there's a few homophobic bastards, okay cool, piggy back rides, shiro and matt are everyone's support dads, shunay is only mentioned, shut up, so shut up, that's part of the reason i love taller!lance, that's why im just ignoring the whole keith two year growth spurt shit, there's so many tags omg, they go to disneyland, they know nothing about earth, they share a bed because they just really like cuddling okay?, they're back on earth, this doesn't really follow cannon much, this is basically just a huge 'fuck you' to canon, veronica is 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The paladins are back on Earth. After a few family reunions, and months of looking for a house, they all finally found a place big enough- Turns out, 1 Altean coin, is like, 100 dollars in American currency, and Coran and Allura have quite a big collection of Altean money..They go on a few adventures- Except, this time, they're not running head first into a full fledged Alien war, instead, they're charging into the ice-rink, or an arcade.





	We're Going Home..

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, it'll get better than this crap! Also, the formatting, grammar and just all around storyline might be a little all over the place in this chapter, I'm always super tired when I write, and often confuse myself, unless I have a very set storyline, and this was very last minute. So apologies!

"Escúchame, Lance, debes llamar todos los días, o yo personalmente iré a esa gran casa tuya, te arrastraré hasta aquí y te encerraré por el resto de tus días, ¿entiendes? Y asegúrese de que nadie se lastime o se meta en problemas, especialmente Keith y Pidge, esos dos pueden ser un problema. Oh, Dios, probablemente debería hablar con Hunk, puedes ser más problemático que todos ustedes juntos por su cuenta. Hunk!" With that, Maria, a small, Latino woman, with a toddler on her hip, and a child clinging to her leg, quickly rushed over to Hunk.

The team had been staying at Lance's childhood home, with his rather large family, for the past 4 months.

The house was a home to Maria, his uncle Alex, aunt Camila, his grandpapa and grandmama, his uncle Nicólas, his sister Veronica, brothers Mateo, Diego, Carlos, Luis and Samuel. Oh, and of course, Lance.

Shiro and Matt shared the smaller guest room, Pidge, Allura, Coran and Hunk in the bigger one (The three could often be heard gossiping about a rather attractive girl Allura would constantly see crossing the field out back of the house. It was pretty hilarious, listening in to their conversations.)

Keith and Lance had quickly volunteered to share, much to the shock of Allura, Coran and Shiro. The others had already figured out that there was something going on between those two. Matt and Pidge were giggling behind their backs as they quickly jumped in to interrupt Shiro, who was about to say Keith would room with him and Matt.

_"Yeah, I hate him, but like, I don't him to be traumatised by the sound of you- two banging in the middle of the ni-" Lance was cut off by a sharp pain. His eyes widened. "¡Mamá! Detenerlo, detenerlo, detenerlo, ¡duele tanto, mamá!" He swatted at his mothers hand, which was gripped onto his ear, pinching hard._

_"¡¿Qué te he contado sobre ese tipo de charlas en mi hogar ?! ¡Especialmente alrededor de tus hermanos! ¡Sabes que hacen preguntas cuando dices ese tipo de cosas!" The woman shouted, pointing at the young boys around her legs, now questioning their mother repeatedly about what 'banging in the middle of the night' meant, while Veronica snickered in the corner._

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Dejar ir, por favour!" He spoke quickly, trying to get out of his mothers grip still. Maria huffed, letting go of his ear._

_"No more of that talk. Or I shall put you into the room with the children, and you will have to deal with their constant talk of those creatures they think are real. Like.. What was it... Ness Monster?" Maria spoke, a rather think accent covering her English, the years of only speaking Spanish making it so she butchered the pronunciations of a few words._

_At the words 'Ness Monster', one of the boys clinging to Maria's legs, gasped, and jumped to his feet, marching around in circles, chanting, "Nessie is real!" over and over, until the other 4 boys joined in, marching around in a big circle._

_Lance rolled his eyes, glancing back at his friends with an apologetic look. But none of them looked fazed. Hunk was hiding his smile behind his hand, poorly muffling his giggles, Allura and Coran were asking each other who the hell 'Nessie' is, Pidge and Matt had already joined in with the mini-protest, marching in the circle with the brothers, chanting along with them. Shiro was just staring at his boyfriend with the look (but it was clear that he was fighting back a grin). Keith looked like he wanted to join in too, eyes shining slightly as he watched the group._

_Lance knew Keith. He knew that he was absolutely obsessed with things like the Loch Ness Monster, and Mothman- Even more than Pidge and Matt, which said a lot. He 100% believed they were real, and had an entire whiteboard back in his shack, covered in evidence that they existed. He was an absolute dork, and Lance knew that. But everyone else except Shiro thought he completely dismissed even the thought that they were real._

_But when you'd spent about 2 weeks listening to him ranting about them at 3am, when he couldn't sleep, you'd probably know that he was obsessed._

 

But back to the present. As Maria trotted over to the yellow paladin, 5 short people ran into Lance's legs, and clung on like a bunch of koalas. Lance chuckled quietly, and shook them off, before picking up each one of the boys separately, until he had skillfully balanced two on each hip, and one on his back. Giving them all one big group hug, he smiled, before putting them all back on the ground. He then pulled the 14-year old girl standing a foot away into a tight squeeze too. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss ya, Sharpshooter." Veronica mumbled into her older brothers' shoulder. That's part of the reason Lance called himself the Sharpshooter of the team- His sister had called him that since that trip to a water park, at which Lance had shot every moving thing he saw with a blue water gun, not missing once, a few years before he was blasted off into space.

"Gonna miss you too, Vee."

Veronica squeezed Lance a little tighter for a second, before promptly letting go, pushing her dark hair out of her face. "Okay, that's enough hugging, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Your at home."

"Shut up, and go back to your boyfriend." She said, looking over at Keith for a second or two, before turning around, and walking back into the house. Her brothers quickly bombarded Lance with one more hug, before chasing after her, back into the house.

Maria gave Hunk a swift kiss on the cheek, before running back to Lance, nearly making him fall over with the force of the hug she gave him. She babbled a bit of inaudible Spanish, before planting a bunch of kisses all over his face. 

"Adios, querida." She said, pressing one last kiss to Lance's nose, before spinning around to look Shiro dead in the eye.

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'm warning you, Takashi, he stays safe." She said, eyes burning holes into Shiro's as he stuttered out a reply, nodding his head nervously. Maria could be terrifying when she wanted to be. 

The woman then gave a quiet laugh, rolling her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm joking with you. Just keep him out of trouble, okay? Adios!" She said, walking back into her house, wiping the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks at some point. Her accent had lightened in the past few months, so it was easier for the others' to understand her.

 

Lance let out a quiet, shaky sigh as he smiled, giving one last wave to his family, who were all crowded at the windows of the house, waving back at him. He hated leaving them, ever. Heck, he had even considered dropping out of the Garrison at one point just so he could go home. But he also couldn't leave his second family- Shiro, Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk, Matt, _Keith._

Speaking of, he felt a hand gently grab at his own, and he sighed, turning around to see the other paladins were already making their way back to the lions. Well, all except Keith, who was tugging at his hand, looking him with a raised eyebrow. 

"You coming, or am I gonna have to carry you back to Blue?" He said quietly, his voice gentle as he spoke carefully, knowing Lance was probably ready to break down in tears right there and then, and Keith knew Lance hated crying in front of the others..

"You couldn't carry me, you're too short anyways, Mullet." Lance said, swiping the tears from his eyes quickly as he shot a smirk in Keith's direction, starting to walk towards the lions, still holding Keith's hand. Keith rolled his eyes, and walked beside him. 

Lance smiled just a little, intertwining his fingers with Keith's, who tensed slightly, making Lance frown, letting go of Keith's hand. Keith was very touch-sensitive, and would become extremely uncomfortable at the slightest change in physical contact, if he hadn't initiated it, or had been asked first. 

"Sorry, dude, I just-" Lance stopped talking when Keith grabbed Lance's hand again, this time, intertwining their fingers himself as they neared their lions, which were sat beside one enough. 

Keith shook his head gently, tugging Lance back in stride beside him, "I don't mind."

After crossing the fields, they let go of each others' hands, and quickly ran to their lions. 

 

"Finally. Lance, you realize that Allura was meant to be tagging along in Blue, right? Don't worry, she's gone to Goldie, but next time, save the mushy-gushy stuff until we get to the house?" Shiro spoke up, though his tone was light and joking. Keith's blush could practically be  _heard_ , and Lance let out a quiet chuckle, and apology.

Pidge, however, decided to speak up. "Says you, Shirogane! I don't exactly like watching you and my brother feeling each other up in the middle of a mission, but I have to deal with it!" 

"Hey!" Shiro yelled through the coms, and a smirk spread across Pidge's lips. "We do not... Do  _that_ in the middle of missions!" 

"Yeah," This time, it was Matt that spoke, through Shiro's mic. "We usually do that before or after missions. But you gotta admit, Shiro, there are a few exceptions, if ya know what I mean."

"HAHA OKAY," Hunk's raised voice cut in front of whatever Shiro was about to say, "HOW ABOUT WE ACTUALLY GET GOING BECAUSE IT'S GETTING DARK." 

Matt and Pidge audibly snickered, while the other paladins- excluding Allura and Coran- laughed silently, sighing. Coran and Allura were just sitting in the corner of the yellow lion, trying to figure out what 'feeling each other up meant', and why Matt and Shiro only do it after/before (possibly during, too), missions? Oh, and they were also still decoding the mystery of what 'banging' was, and why Maria had scolded Lance for mentioning it. It was at these times, Hunk regretted volunteering to let them both tag along in Goldie, as he was bombarded with questions. He tried to answer without blushing too much, obviously failing. 

Never in his life did he ever want to try and explain what 'sexually' means to an Altean..

And on that thought, they drove their lions back to their newly-purchased home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was a super shitty prologue kinda thing, that I wrote in literally 5 minutes. I actually have like, 2 chapters already ready to post, but my friends were telling me to give a little backstory (kinda?)
> 
> So I promise, it'll get better! Also, the formatting, grammar and just all around storyline might be a little all over the place in this chapter, I'm always super tired when I write, and often confuse myself, unless I have a very set storyline, and this was very last minute. So apologies!


End file.
